The present invention relates to a wide variety of floor maintenance tools exist for many applications, including cleaning floor surface, polishing floor surfaces, applying material to floor surfaces, stripping material from floor surfaces, and the like. Although these tools have been known for many years, the vast majority of such tools are not ergonomically designed. In many cases, the lack of attention to ergonomics in the design of floor tools results in greater time and effort needed by a user to perform a task, poorer work quality, and reduced user efficiency. Also, many tasks a user must perform in using a floor tool (e.g., filling cleaning solution reservoirs, dispensing cleaning fluid, rotating and/or translating a head of the floor tool, and the like) are repetitive in nature or are often performed many times over the life of the floor tool. Therefore, an important design parameter for floor tools is the ease with which a user can perform such tasks. Unfortunately, this design parameter is often forgotten or ignored in conventional floor tools.
Accordingly, floor tools that are easy to use, ergonomically designed, and/or increase the efficiency of a user are welcome additions to the art.